Looking after you
by ankaz123
Summary: How will Mike react after Kate mysteriously falls ill and nearly dies?
1. Chapter 1: Kate

Looking after you

**Note: this is my first SP story....hope you like it....it's about my favourite couple...Mike and Kate. Anyway please enjoy and always remember to review....xx**

Chapter 1: Kate

Kate finished stirring her brew and leant back against the cool metal galley bench top. She had been feeling crap all day and now she had a huge headache. She put her hands on the bench, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Might go get a pain relief after my watch" she thought to herself, opening her eyes and sipping her brew.

Buffer was walking down the corridor towards the senior mess, but paused when he saw a pale and weak XO standing in the galley.

"X, no offence, but you look terrible, want me to take you to see Swain?" he asked gently.

Kate gave him a weak smile in appreciation "No it's ok Buffer, just feel a little off, that's all. I might go and see him after my watch later today if I feel worse. I should be fine though".

Buffer reluctantly agreed and continued on towards the mess. Kate sighed deeply again before slowly making her way onto the bridge to start her watch.

When Kate walked onto the bridge, both Mike and Nav realised her lack of energy and that she looked a little pale. Mike was worried but decided not to say anything, while Nav just gave Kate a concerned look and a small smile.

Kate felt as if her watch had gone for days and by the time she had finished, she trudged to the medical cabinet and took two paracetamol tablets. She had barely made it to her cabin before she collapsed onto her rack and fell straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Nav

Chapter 2: Nav

Nav was sitting in the mess, staring into thin air when Buffer entered the room; bring her out of her empty thoughts.

"hey, did you see the X today?' she asked with a small frown.

Nav nodded and replied "yeah I did notice she looked a little pale, but I'm sure, being the X, that she had already seen Swain about it and she will be fine again by tomorrow".

Buffer nodded in reply and gave Nav a tight smile before excusing himself.

Later on that night, Nav realised that Kate didn't even turn up for dinner. After finishing her meal, Nav decided to take Kate a brew. She opened the door of the cabin which she shared with her and saw a mop of Kate's blonde hair sticking out from under the blanket.

"Oh she's asleep" Nav thought to herself, "probably just tired from today".

Nav left the brew on the table next to Kate's rack and gently closed the cabin door behind her. She walked up onto the bridge and sat down in her chair. She glanced up at Mike who was sitting down in his chair, staring thoughtfully out into the horizon.

"How's the X?" he asked suddenly, looking over at Nav. She could tell that he was trying to sound casual, but Nav heard a hint of real concern in his voice. Mike must have realised how what he just asked must have sounded "just asking because she seemed sick today, that's all" he added a little too quickly.

"Ah, well she didn't turn up for dinner" Nav explained with a small smile playing her lips "but I went to check up on her just a minute ago and she was sound asleep in her rack".

"Right.....good" said Mike returning to stare at the horizon.

Suddenly the radar beeped, signalling that a new contact had appeared.

"Sir, it looks like we have a fishing boat on radar, it seems pretty big, might be an iceboat?"

Mike just gave a quick nod "very good Nav, let's get after them and see what's going on".

Nav gave her instructions to Spider who was steering.

"How long Nav?" the captain asked.

"If they maintain this speed, then we should get them at about first light sir"

"Very good, I'll be in my cabin if anyone needs me, Navigator has the ship" instructed Mike before walking down towards his cabin.

**Note: hope you are enjoying and remember to review........xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Mike

Chapter 3: Mike

Mike was just about to open the door of his cabin when he paused. He was worried about Kate. When she first came on the bridge this morning, she was pale, weak and looked simply exhausted. He had wanted to run over to her and make sure she was ok but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it in front of all the crew.

"I think I might just pop in and check on her" he thought.

He walked down the hall and carefully opened the door to her cabin. There he saw Kate sleeping with her back turned to him. He could only see some of her beautiful blonde hair from underneath the blanket which covered her. He smiling, thinking about how peaceful she looked. He didn't want to risk waking her so he simply touched her on the arm.

"Hope you're feeling better Kate" he whispered with a small smile before walking out of the cabin and closing the door carefully behind him. He didn't feel like returning to his cabin just yet, so he decided to get some late dinner. He walked into the galley where he met Swain, also getting some food, after just coming off watch.

Swain was raiding the fridge, looking for something decent when he saw the captain enter.

"I'm amazed at how Bomber managed to make all this food for us at dinner but when we want something in between, the fridge and cupboard are empty" Swain commented.

"I think she does that to stop midnight snacking" Mike replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah probably "Swain laughed, "anyway Sir, if you are looking for some food, we have the choice of a Vegemite sandwich or a peanut butter sandwich" he added holding up the two jars.

"I think I'll go with the Vegemite Swain" Mike said with a smile.

Swain handed Mike a plate and the bread, he took two slices and spread Vegemite over both, before slamming them together and taking a bite.

"Did you find out what was wrong with the X" he asked Swain swallowing his bite.

Swain was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he paused and frowned.

"What was wrong with her Sir?" Swain replied looking confused.

"Well this morning she looked pale and sick and I had assumed that she came and saw you about it" said Mike also frowning.

Swain just gave a blank look and shook his head. "Nope, she didn't come and see me, maybe she just took some pain reliever and she was ok after that" he replied taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing.

Mike just nodded silently "yeah maybe, but it's not like Kate to not go and see Swain if she was feeling ill".

Mike finished his late night dinner and went back to his cabin and opened his laptop, starting on the large amount of reports which had to be finished.

* * *

A few hours later, Mike was interrupted by Nav's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Captain, you are requested on the bridge, at the rush".

Mike groaned quietly as he rose from his seat and made his way to the bridge.

"Nav?" he asked her as soon as he walked up the stairs leading to the bridge.

"Sir, we have a visual on the fishing boat, it does appear to be an iceboat sir" she said handing him her binoculars. He glanced at the boat and sighed. He glanced around the bridge and saw that Kate was missing.

"Where is the X?" he said annoyed, glancing at his watch "her watch started an hour ago".

'I'll go and get her Sir" replied Nav quickly. "Where is she? Kate is _never_ late for her watch" she thought to herself as she opened the door to her cabin. Inside she saw Kate still sleeping, she was in the same position that Nav had last seen her in. Nav leaned over her and shook her shoulder violently.

"Kate! You're late for your watch! Wake up!"

No response

"Kate!!" Nav repeated, raising her voice.

Nothing

Suddenly a wave of panic came over Nav; she quickly brushed away Kate's messy hair and felt her neck.

No pulse!

……………………………………

**Note: remember to review….I value your opinion…..xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Nav

Chapter 4: Nav

"Kate! Wake up Kate" Nav yelled, getting the attention of nearby Buffer and Swain who came and stood at the door frowning.

"What going on Nav?" asked Swain, giving her a confused look?

"Swain! Thank god! It's Kate- she not breathing!"

Hearing this Swain sprung into action, quickly coming over to Kate and feeling her neck again. He nodded quickly

"Yeah, you might be right, but I can't really tell. Buffer, get over here and help me carry her into the ward room, I'll check her out properly there. Nav go ahead and get me some adrenaline from the drug safe and get Bomber over to help me when you can. Also patch me through to fleet medical while I try to at least stabilise her".

Swain picked Kate up by her arms while Buffer took her by the legs and together they carried her down the corridor into the ward room. They lay her down and Swain again felt for her pulse.

"Ok, I think I got a weak, thready pulse. I don't understand how this had happened" he said frowning. Suddenly Nav returned with Bomber behind her. Nav put the drugs she was carrying down and handed Swain the radio headset.

"Fleet medical, standing by Swain" she said.

"Good, can you go inform the captain, we will most probably have to return to base ASAP"

Nav nodded and left Kate in Swains and Bomber's capable hands. She exhaled deeply as she stepped up onto the bridge.

"How did this happen to her? Yes, she looked a little off yesterday, but how did she get to the point where she had almost no pulse?" Nav thought to herself.

"Good, did you find the X?" asked Mike, turning around to face Nav.

"Um no Sir" said Nav slowly "something has happened........to the X".

Nav explained everything to the CO, from Nav finding her in a coma-like state, to Swain calling fleet medical. Mike was speechless in worry and quickly said.

"Ahh....ok, I'm going down there to see what's going on....um, Nav has the ship".

* * *

When Mike got down to the ward room, he saw Kate lying down, asleep on the stretcher, with Bomber attending to her drip. Swain was standing off to the side, with his back to Mike, talking into the radio headset.

"Right.....well I still don't understand how it happened.........anything else we can do here to help her....Ok well I'll keep her hydrated until we get back to base" Swain sighed and took off the headset. He turned and saw the captain standing in the doorway, looking down at the X.

"What's happened to her Swain?" Mike asked, not taking his eyes off a helpless Kate.

"Sir, when Nav found her, she had no pulse, but when I bought her in here, I found she did have a weak and thready pulse. The doctor I was talking to over the radio thinks she has fallen into some sort of coma".

"How?" Mike asked "yesterday she seemed a little pale and exhausted, how did she go from that, to a full blown coma?"

"I really don't know sir. She must have fallen asleep yesterday and just not woken up. I don't know the cause and the doctor back at base needs to check her out properly to try and understand her condition and what might have caused his".

Mike nodded and thought back to last night, when he had gone to visit Kate in her cabin- he knew Kate was a light sleeper, she would have woken up or at least stirred when he had touched her, how could he have not noticed that? He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought about the fact that if he had realised this sooner, then she wouldn't be so bad.

"Anyway, the doctor just said to put on her a drip, to keep her hydrated and take her back to base ASAP" added Swain, interrupting Mike's thoughts.

Mike nodded again, "I'm going to go tell Nav now to plot a course for home, I just wanted to check up on the situation here".

* * *

Mike returned to the bridge and ordered Nav to head for home. He sat down in his chair, looking deflated.

"How's the XO?" Nav asked, after she had instructed 2Dads to change course.

Mike looked up at her "ah, Swain seems to think that she has fallen into some sort of coma. He thinks that she just fell asleep yesterday afternoon and just hasn't woken up".

Nav's eyes widened as she realised something.

"What is it Nav?" Mike asked, looking at her expression.

"Sir, yesterday when I went into the cabin to take Kate a brew after dinner, she was sleeping, she was so quiet and still, I didn't think of it at the time" Nav explained "but what if she had already fallen into the coma. I should have raised it to Swain's attention sooner, instead of only this morning. It's all my fault, X is in such a bad way!" she exclaimed.

"No! Listen, this isn't your fault, this whole thing is a mystery. I'm sure she will be just fine" Mike told Nav, firmly, but kindly.

Nav nodded, sniffling back tears and went back to her charts while Mike looked thoughtfully out to sea, hoping the last thing he had just told Nav would be true.


	5. Chapter 5: Buffer

Chapter 5: Buffer

Buffer was standing in the galley, sipping his brew when 2DADS, approached him.

"Buffer, is it true that the X is unconscious?" he asked concerned.

Buffer was taken aback by the compassion and concern that 2DADS was displaying. He usually was acting silly and asking pointless questions, but he seemed genuinely worried about the XO.

"Yeah, Swain says she is in some sort of coma, she might have been like this since last night, it's just nobody really noticed".

2DADS eyes widened "whoa!" he said "is she gonna be alright?"

"Dunno 2DADS, we are getting her back to base at best speed, we'll have to see what the doctor say about it".

2DADS simply nodded and walked out of the galley, his mood dampened.

Buffer watched him leave and finished the last of his coffee. He washed out the mug and decided to go and get an update on the X.

He walked to the Ward room and saw Swain sitting beside Kate, writing something down in his notepad. Buffer looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, yet helpless and vulnerable.

Swain looked up at Buffer and gave him a small nod.

"How's she going Swain?" Buffer asked.

"No change mate, her pulse is weak and she was pretty dehydrated. We don't know how long she was in this coma or _how_ she even came to be in it. We have to just get her into the hospital ASAP and see what the doctors say".

Buffer just nodded again and looked down at the X again. She was a strong and stubborn woman, she _would_ get through this. Buffer gave Swain an appreciative look and walked up to the bridge. The CO was sitting down in his chair, looking out to sea, looking blank while Nav looked like she was holding back tears as she worked on her charts.

He knew everyone was feeling down after hearing what was going on with their XO.

"ETA to base Nav?" Mike asked Nav suddenly.

"Err...just under three hours" she replied softly.

Mike let out a small groan and rolled his eyes angrily.

"Navigator has the ship" he said annoyed, storming past Buffer as he walked off the bridge.

* * *

Buffer was coming off the bridge after finishing his watch when the CO approached him.

"Buff, I want you to go and help Swain with whatever he needs, just make sure that he has the X prepped for when we get back to port, the ambulance will be on stand-by".

Buffer nodded and made his way to the ward room. He was only a few metres away from the door when he heard Swain call out.

"I need some help in here" he yelled out the door.

Buffer ran into the ward room and saw Swain leaning over the X, checking her pulse.

Swain looked up at Buffer when he entered. "What's going on Swain?" he demanded.

"It's the X, she doesn't have a pulse, we need to do CPR".

* * *

**Note: sorry it's a little short but I wanted to finish on a cliffhanger. Hope you are enjoying and please remember to review....I love hearing what you think of my stories!.......xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Swain

Chapter 6: Swain

**Note: I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update....I've been busy over the Easter break and I've been having computer problems.....hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon...xx**

"Buffer, I need you to take compressions while I do breaths" Swain instructed. "I'll give her one breath and you do twenty compressions".

Buffer nodded quickly and put his hands on the X's chest. Swain gave Kate a breath, Buffer started the compressions and Swain counted.

When they had got to twenty, Swain again felt Kate's neck.

"I've got a pulse" he announced, relieved.

Buffer exhaled deeply stepped back.

"Can you stay with her? I'm going to tell the captain what's happened" Swain said.

Buffer nodded, sat down and glanced at a delicate and weak X.

* * *

Swain entered the bridge and walked straight up to the CO, who was looking at some charts.

"Swain, good, how is the XO" Mike asked Swain when he saw him walking over.

"Ah sir, not so good, something just happened". Swain looked over at a concerned Nav, who saw the look on Swain's face and walked over to hear what had happened. Mike's face immediately lit up in concern and demanded that Swain tell him what had happened.

"Sir, I was feeling for her pulse, she didn't have one, Buffer came in and helped me and we gave her CPR" he explained. But she's ok, we got her back" he quickly added, seeing their horrified faces.

Both Mike and Nav let out a deep sigh of relief.

"And you still don't know what's causing this?" Mike asked Swain with a frown.

Swain just shook his head. "No sir, sorry I don't, even the doctors who I was talking to back at base are puzzled by this".

Mike looked at both Nav and Swain and nodded quickly. "Ok, this has obviously become more serious, we need to get the XO back to base ASAP. Nav, make it possible".

Nav nodded swiftly and gave her instructions to the sailor at the helm.

"RO, inform NAVCOM that they will need to get another patrol boat out there to get after the FFV" Mike instructed the communicator.

Mike turned back to Swain "Swain, make sure that the X is stable, I've talked to NAVCOM and they are having an ambulance on stand-by for when we arrive back at port".

Swain nodded, turned and started back towards the ward room.

* * *

"How is she" Swain asked Buffer as he entered the ward room.

"No change mate" Buffer replied simply.

Swain sat down next to Buffer and sighed deeply, leaning forward, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You've done well" Buffer told Swain, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah well, this is all a mystery to me, hopefully when we get back to port and the doctors can take a look at her, they can figure this out".

"Don't worry mate" said Buffer, "the X is a stubborn woman; she will fight this off, whatever the hell it is".

Swain chuckled softly and gave Buffer an appreciative look.


	7. Chapter 7: Kate

Chapter 7: Kate

**Note: hope you enjoy and remember to review!.......xx**

Kate awoke to voices around her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Swain standing in front of her, with his back to her, talking into phone. She lifted her head a little and saw that she was lying in the wardroom, she realises that she is hooked up to a drip and looks down at the needle in her arm. She goes to stand up but a surge of pain travels up her back and up to her head. She lets out a loud groan and lowers her head back onto the pillow.

Swain hears a groan behind him and turns around to see the XO awake.

"X!" he exclaims rushing to her side. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Mmm" she mumbles, nodding. "My head" she whispers "what's happened to me".

"We don't know ma'am, we think we were in some sort of coma" Swain explains.

"Coma?!" Kate asks disbelievingly clearing her throat and looking up with wide eyes at Swain. "How?" she asks.

"We don't know ma'am, we think you just went to sleep last night and we weren't able to wake you. When Nav found you, you had almost no pulse and we had to give you CPR at one stage because we couldn't find a pulse. The doctors back at base couldn't tell us anything. We are heading back for base at best speed now so when we get there, you will need to get to hospital straight away and get tested".

Kate nodded, trying to take all this new information in. Her head was throbbing and her whole body was stiff and tired.

"Relax and rest up ma'am, I'll inform the CO that you are awake" Swain said softly.

Kate nodded and leant back, resting her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Swain walked out of the ward room and made his way to the bridge.

Swain felt relieved as he stepped on the bridge and walked over the CO, who was sitting in his seat, talking softly to Nav.

"Swain" Mike acknowledged with a quick nod of his head when he saw the coxswain walking over to him. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Actually its good sir, the XO has regained consciousness" Swain explained.

Mike's eyes widened in disbelief and he stood up quickly from his seat and turned to go down to the ward room. He was glad to hear that Kate was better and wanted to see her for himself as soon as possible.

Swain saw what the CO was doing and stopped him "Sir, she is weak and in a fair amount of pain, just keep her calm and relaxed, make sure she doesn't get up. We don't know what caused the coma and we don't wanna bring on another one with stress".

Mike nodded quickly and walked past Swain, down towards the ward room.

* * *

Kate was lying in the wardroom staring up at the ceiling. She felt weak and exhausted, and her head was pounding.

"Coma?!" she thought, "How did I fall into a coma? Sure I was tired yesterday and I didn't feel that well, but a coma!?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked over at the door and saw her CO standing there with a gentle smile on his lips, looking over at her.


	8. Chapter 8: Mike

Chapter 8: Mike

**Note: I was really happy to get so many reviews about the last few chapters....keep it up and enjoy!  
PS don't forget to review! **

Mike allowed a small relieved smile to play on his lips as he made his way through the ship down to the ward room. He was so glad to know that Kate was conscious again, he had been worried sick while she was in this 'coma'. He paused as he got to the door of the ward room and heard a loud sigh from inside. He smiled to himself and tapped quickly on the door before stepping in.

There she was, beautiful as ever. Kate was lying down with her hand to her head, rubbing her temples and thinking about her situation. When she heard the knock on the door she looked up and saw Mike smiling down at her. She returned the smile and looked into his eyes.

"Hey" he said gently, "you feeling better?"

"Mmm" she said nodding, "still don't really understand what's happened to me though".

"Well you and me both" he replied sitting down next to her.

Kate went to sit up but Mike quickly stopped her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently stopped her from getting up.

"Whoa" he exclaimed smiling slightly "X, Swain said you need to take it easy and lie down ok? We don't want a relapse."

Kate nodded and lay back down, she was secretly glad that Mike had told her to lie down again, her head was pounding.

Kate turned her head and looked back at her Captain. She could see the concern still in his eyes, she was glad that he was there with her, she needed his support and it was just good to see a familiar face.

"I was really worried about you Kate" Mike said softly, looking into her deep blue eyes. "When Swain told me you were in a _coma_ I was so scared" he added, bowing his head and looking at his hands.

Kate was shocked. She didn't know how to reply to that. She just glanced at his deflated face and smiled gently in appreciation. Slowly she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. He looked up at her bright, beautiful smile and couldn't help but beam in return.

"Don't worry about me Sir, I'm going to be just fine" she said simply.

They sat in silence together for a few minutes, holding each other gazes and just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Kate turned her head and looked up at the ceiling, groaning in pain.

"X! What is it? What's wrong?" Mike asked, glancing at her pain stricken face, his voice filled with concern.

"My head!" she complained, putting her hand to her head, as if she was feeling her temperature. "It's pounding and its hurts so much".

Mike went to stand up but Kate quickly grabbed his hand and looked directly into his eyes. Mike was scared when he saw the fear and pain which filled her shiny eyes.

"Help me" she whispered "it hurts so much".

"I'll go get Swain, hold on X, it's going to be ok" he replied giving her hand one last squeeze before rushing out of the wardroom and to the bridge.

Kate watched as her CO practically ran out the door looking for Swain. She moaned and screamed as wave after wave of intense pain boomed in her head.

"What's happening? Why does it hurt so much" she thought desperately to herself gripping chunks of her hair and trying to massage her scalp in an attempt to get rid of the horrible pain. Suddenly she felt dizzy and closed her eyes, trying not to throw up.


	9. Chapter 9: Swain

Chapter 9: Swain

**Please enjoy and as always remember to review!!.........xx**

Swain was talking to Nav at the helm when a breathless Mike ran up to him. Swain looked at the CO and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"X" Mike simply breathed and Swain immediately understood what was going on. He quickly rose from his seat and bolted out off the bridge with the CO hot on his heels.

They were both at the bottom of the stairs which lead to the bridge when they heard a scream coming from the ward room. Swain quickly exchanged worried glances with Mike and ran down the corridor into the wardroom. When they stepping inside the room, they saw Kate with her eyes closed, her head rolled away from them. Swain quickly checked her pulse and looked back at a concern Mike, who didn't know what to do with himself.

"Ma'am?" Swain asked, shaking Kate shoulder violently in an attempt to wake her up.

Swain looked back up at the CO who was just staring at Kate, rubbing his chin, looking on concerned. "Well, she has a pulse, but she is unconscious again I'm afraid".

"How?" Mike asked, "She was up and talking less than two minutes ago, she even wanted to get up".

"I'm not sure sir, I'm going to go now and patch through a phone call to fleet medical, but I expect that we will be back at base in next to no time, the doctors there can check her out properly. When you were talking to her, how was she?"

"Ah, she was talking relatively normally I guess, she did seem sort of weak and she told me her head was hurting her. She was speaking and then suddenly she just gripped her head in pain and started crying and moaning" Mike answered, looking at Swain, intently.

"Do you know what this might be?" Mike added desperately. It was killing him, not knowing what was happening to Kate.

Swain looked back at the CO, giving him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry sir, I honestly don't know, I've never seen anything like this".

Mike just gave his coxswain a quick nod and a pat on the shoulder as he left the ward room to go and make the call. As Swain left, Mike let out a huge sigh and rubbing his face with his hands and looked down at a once again unconscious Kate. He closed the door and sat down in the seat next to Kate.

He took her delicate, small hand and rubbed it gently.

"Oh Kate, what am I going to do with you" he asked with a humourless laugh.

...................

Swain was running a hand through his hair, walking towards the Comcen when Nav ran into him.

"Swain, what's going on with the XO?" she asked him concerned, "was it her screaming and moaning just a few minutes ago? I thought she was awake".

Swain simply nodded and sighed deeply "she _was _awake, I actually thought that was it, that she was awake and was going to be just fine, but something's happened and now we are back to square one, she is unconscious again, I'm afraid that she has fallen back into this coma she was in".

Nav's eyes widened at this news "well we will be back at base in just under twenty minutes, hopefully when we get her to hospital, the doctors can tell us what's happening with her" Nav replied.

Swain nodded quickly and excused himself before continuing on to go and make the phone call to the doctors over at fleet medical.


	10. Chapter 10: Mike

Chapter 10: Mike

**Note: I'm really happy to see that so many people are enjoying this FF....please remember to review...xx**

Mike looked on helplessly as the ambulance crew carried a still unconscious Kate off the ship on a bed. Swain was closely following and gave one of the other ambos' all the information they would need to pass onto the doctors at the hospital. Mike watched as Swain gave the guy a tight smile and shook his hand before turning around and walking back onto the ship as the ambulance switched on the sirens and drove off.

Mike was staring after the ambulance when Swain came up to him.

"Well they are taking the X to Cairn's Hospital, they have got doctors on stand-by waiting for their arrival" Swain told him, bringing Mike out of his silent trance.

Mike nodded and gave Swain a small smile in appreciation for the information. "How was she?" he asked.

"No change" Swain said solemnly, looking down at his shoes.

"Right, thanks Swain" replied Mike, giving a single nod, dismissing his coxswain.

..................

Mike walked through the automatic doors of the hospital's main entrance and walked over to the Information desk.

"Ah, I'm looking for a Kate McGregor, she was brought into the Emergency about an hour ago" Mike told the woman behind the desk.

She glanced down at his Navy white's and typed something into the computer. "Just go through to Emergency and ask one of the nurses there, they should be able to help you".

"Thank you" Mike mumbled as he turned around and walked down the empty hallway through to the Emergency department.

Eventually he found himself at a nurse's station. A young brunette gave him a bright smile and asked how she could help him.

"I'm looking for Kate McGregor, I'm her CO, I was told to come here by the lady at the Information desk".

"Of course, now she is still unconscious, the doctor who was checking her out just left, but I'll page him and get him to come down and talk to you" she said, leading to him to a door and flashing him another wide smile.

"Thank you" he replied quickly and walked into the room.

Kate was lying on the hospital bed with a blanket covering her up to the chest. Mike could see that she looked paler and weaker. Before he could stop himself, he bent down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He took her stiff hand and gently rubbed it, looking down at his XO, he smiled sadly.

Suddenly a man with a stethoscope around his neck walked into the room. He shook Mike's hand and introduced himself as Dr Ryan.

"Do you know what's wrong yet?" Mike asked desperately.

The doctor shook his head and gave Mike a small apologetic smile. "We have done CT scans and taken bloods for testing. We won't know anything more until we get those results back. Although right now, she is stable, we just have on a drip to keep her hydrated".

Mike thanked the doctor gratefully before Dr Ryan excused himself and left Mike alone with Kate. Mike pulled up a chair and sat down right next to Kate. He took her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"C'mon Kate, you have to _fight_, where is the stubborn woman I know? She would fight and beat this thing, that's what you need to do".


	11. Chapter 11: Nav

Chapter 11: Nav

**Note: I know this chapter is a little long…but this is the one that you have all been waiting for…**

Nav was walking off the Hammersley when she stopped in her tracks. She _was _going to go home, she was tired and looking forward to her warm bed, when she remembered Kate. She had watched sadly as her XO was driven away in the ambulance. The whole crew was in a state of shock about the whole situation. The XO was normally the strong fighter, but now she was the weak, vulnerable one lying in the hospital bed.

She decided to go and pay Kate a visit at the hospital and get an update on her condition. She knew the whole crew wanted to know how she was doing.

She entered Cairn's Hospital and asked around until she was directed to the room where Kate was. When she walked in, Nav couldn't help but grin. There was her Captain, Mike, sitting on a chair, dozing off, with Kate's hand in his.

Nav cleared her throat loudly and Mike woke up with a start.

"Boss" Nav stated giving him a nod, trying to suppress her grin. "How is she?" she asked, indicating to Kate on the bed.

"Oh, Nav didn't see you there" Mike replied, looking embarrassed. Mike explained to Nav exactly what the doctor had told him. "Well, I was just about to leave anyway; it's been a long night" he added, taking a step towards the door, away from Kate.

Nav nodded and walked over to Kate, took her hand and gave it a gentle, friendly squeeze. "Get better soon X" she whispered. She turned back to her CO, said goodbye and walked out the door.

* * *

Nav was sitting on the bridge when RO and Bomber approached her.

"How's the XO" Bomber asked gently.

"When I went down to the hospital last night, she was the same, the doctors had done some tests but I didn't find out the results, I was only there for a few minutes" Nav replied, she decided to leave out the part about the Captain, knowing how it would look and Nikki wasn't the rumour type.

"How did she seem?" RO asked, concerned.

"She was pretty much the same, pale and weak. She had a drip in her arm and she was just lying there" Nav replied sadly. When she saw their dejected faces, she quickly told them "but this is the _XO_ we are talking about, she will fight whatever this is and she is going to be just fine!"

They nodded with a tight smile, trying to believe what Nav told them and walked back to their work. Nav exhaled sharply and looked out the window; she herself was trying to believe what she had just told her shipmates.

Suddenly Buffer appeared at Nav's shoulder.

"Nav, have you seen the CO?" he asked.

Nav frowned and shook her head.

"Isn't be on board yet?" she asked. The Captain was _never_ late, where was he? Just then a thought came to Nav's mind and found herself grinning. She knew where he was, he was at the hospital with Kate.

Buffer looked at Nav and saw her bright smile.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

Nav looked back at Buffer and quickly wiped the smile from her face. She shook her head quickly.

"Nothing is funny. Look I'll give the CO five more minutes before I give him a call on the mobile" she told Buffer. He nodded and left the bridge.

All of a sudden, Nav saw Mike, dressed in his Navy whites, walk down the wharf towards Hammersley; she could tell just by looking at his that he was down. She knew it had something to do with Kate and she wanted to know what. She quickly walked off the bridge and made his way down to his cabin and waited outside the door for him to arrive.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Mike was walking up the steps to his door. When he saw Nav standing there, he stopped in his tracks.

"Nav" he acknowledged with a nod.

"Sir" she replied "any new news on the XO?" she asked him.

Mike sighed, opened his door and stepped inside, motioning to Nav to follow. He closed the door behind him and turned to her again.

"I went and visited her again this morning" he explained sombrely, "her doctor came and saw me. He said that the CT scans showed she had some sort of bleed on the brain, that's the reason her head was hurting her and the reason she fell into the coma, her brain just couldn't cope anymore and it shut down".

Nav's mouth was gaping, she was in shock and wasn't sure how to react to this massive news.

"Will she be ok?" Nav finally managed to ask.

Mike just shrugged his shoulders. "Well they are going to take her into surgery and see what they can do about the bleed; they are not sure if there will be any long-term damage".

Nav nodded and turned to leave and go back to the bridge.

"Nav" Mike called after her "please don't tell the crew, just yet anyway, I'll tell everyone when I'm ready".

Nav nodded again mindlessly and left the cabin but instead of going to the bridge, she walked quickly into her cabin.

_The cabin she shared with Kate._

Nav slammed the door behind her and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Before she could help herself, she started sobbing violently.

**Note: Thanks to **_**Bomber brown **_**for the idea of the brain bleed as well as all your fantastic reviews…thanks heaps.  
Hope you are enjoying and please remember to tell me what you think! xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Mike

Chapter 12: Mike

Mike was sitting in his cabin staring into space and thinking. The ship still hadn't left port and some of the crew were still arriving. He knew that he would have to tell them at some point about Kate. Everyone wanted to know what was going on with her and the general morale of the entire crew was low. Mike decided that he was going to make the announcement now. He slowly stood up and made his way onto the bridge.

"Do you hear there, Captain speaking? Now I know that you are all concern about the XO" Mike went on to explain everything, from the doctor's explanation of Kate's condition to the surgery she would need. "Now I have requested to be told of any new developments on the X's condition and I will be the first to tell you if there is any new news. For now though, we will resume our patrols and keep the XO in our thoughts- that's all".

………………………..

It was two hours since the Hammersley had left port and everyone was saddened by what their captain had told them about X. Bomber was so upset that she wasn't paying attention as she was cutting the vegetables, the knife slipped and she cut herself. Swain was also distracted and he had to recount the medical kit three times to make sure everything was there. Even RO, was so thrown off that he didn't hear the sat phone ring.

Mike could see how distressed his crew was and decided to make a call to NAVCOM.

"Mike Flynn, CO of Hammersley, I need to talk to Commander Marshall" he instructed the Lieutenant who picked up.

"What is it Mike?" Marshall asked when he reached the phone.

"Sir, following the situation with our XO, the crew are quite upset and they aren't focusing on their tasks. Permission to return to base for a few days shore leave?"

Marshall was quite for a few seconds, thinking about the request.

"They are very upset and after few days with their families, they might feel better" Mike added.

"All right, Mike" Marshall reluctantly agreed, "but only for a few days"

"Yes sir" Mike replied, smiling.

…………………

Mike made his way onto the bridge and headed straight for the loudspeaker.

"Do you here there, Captain speaking. Following this situation with the XO, Commander Marshall has agreed to a few days shore leave for everyone. Go and spend it with your family and friends and I'm sure you will keep the XO in your thoughts and prayers, that all".

As Mike went to sit down in his seat, Nav walked up beside him.

"Thank you" she said, smiling gratefully.

Mike nodded "Nav, plot a course for base" he instructed.

……………….

As soon as Mike got off the ship back at base, he quickly went home and got changed out of his Navy white's. As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he walked straight towards Kate's room, but before he could enter, a nurse quickly ran up to him and stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there" the blonde nurse told him.

"Why?" he implored "did something happen, is she ok?"

"No no, Lieutenant McGregor has just woken up after her surgery; the doctor is in with her now-just doing a routine check up. You can go in after he is done".

Mike felt like a huge weight had been lifted as he heard the news that Kate was awake, he could wait to get in there and see her.

"Well how did the surgery go?" he asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, you will have to talk to the doctor about that" she said giving him and apologetic smile and returning to the nearby nurse's station.

Mike sighed deeply and sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. He was waiting for about two minutes before Doctor Ryan appeared from Kate's room. The doctor saw Mike sitting in the chair, looking worried and felt sorry for him. He walked over to Mike and shook his hand.

"The nurse said that Ka…..Lieutenant McGregor has woken up, after her surgery? How is she? How did the surgery go?"

"Firstly, her surgery went well, we were able to contain the small bleed and relieve the pressure on her brain, and _yes_ Lieutenant McGregor _has_ woken up. _But…_she is still groggy and sore. Now I will let you go in, but you need to keep her calm and quiet. She won't be able to speak or move much because of the heavy anaesthetic which is still in her system. She has just had brain surgery, she needs her rest".

Mike quickly nodded in agreement and pushed past the doctor into the hospital room.

Kate was lying on the hospital bed with machines beeping all around her. She had her eyes closed and her hands by her sides.

"Kate?" Mike asked gently, walking over to her side and carefully squeezing one of her delicate hands.

…………..

**Thanks heaps to everyone who is reading and enjoying this fanfic…please keep it up****‼****  
Special thanks goes to Bomber Brown for her help and suggestions! Please remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kate

Chapter 13: Kate

**Note: Hope you enjoy and remember to review! **

Kate heard her voice being called and slowly opened her heavy eyes. She looked up and saw Mike standing beside her, looking at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to say hi, but all that came out of her mouth was a groan. She kept trying to speak, but all that came out was a groan. She looked over at Mike with wide, scared eyes as a small tear fell down her cheek. She tried to get up, away from all the machines and tubes, but she couldn't.

Mike, seeing Kate's distress and fear, put a hand on her shoulder. "Shhh, Kate it's ok, it's ok, you're ok, you're going to be fine, just relax and breathe, c'mon lie back.

Kate slowly did as she was told and looked at Mike with a quizzical look on her face.

"You want to know what's happened." Mike smiled softly and reassuringly.

Kate nodded.

"The reason you were in the coma was because you had a small brain bleed. Your brain just couldn't cope with the pressure and it just shut down. The doctors had to operate".

Seeing Kate fear-stricken face, he quickly added "but it's ok, they got the bleed, you're going to be ok".

Kate let out a loud sigh of relief and lent back into her pillow. She just looked into her Captains deep blue eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"I was so worried about you" he said quietly, almost whispering. He sat down and pulled the chair closer to her bedside. He put his head in his hands and exhaled sharply. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again" he said raising his head and looking at her with tear-glazed eyes.

All Kate could do was give him a small sad smile and nod. "Don't worry, I don't plan to, at least not any time soon" she thought.

It was as if Mike could read her thoughts and he just nodded and cleared his throat.

"The whole crew has shore leave because of you" he chuckled, trying to change the subject.

Kate just raised her eyebrow.

"When I told them what had happened, they were just so worried, everyone! Even Robert was distracted!"

At this, Kate gave a small chuckle. Seeing her happiness, Mike couldn't help but also laugh.

Mike stayed for another hour at the hospital, talking to Kate. Well he was doing the talking; she was just listening intently, occasionally smiling or even laughing. However the whole time, she was staring into Mike eyes. She knew he had been there the whole time. Even when she had been unconscious, she had heard his voice, talking to her and pleading with her to wake up. She had felt his presence with her, sitting with her and squeezing her hand reassuringly, even kissing her.

She longed to just tell him how she _really_ felt, but her damn voice just wouldn't come out of her throat. She had a huge headache and her whole body felt heavy and sluggish.

Again, it was as if Mike had read her thoughts. "I think I'd better leave you to rest" he said, getting up from his seat. Kate quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay" she mouthed. Mike saw the fear in her eyes and slowly nodded in agreement. She was all alone and scared.

"Ok, I'll stay, just close your eyes and sleep, I'll be right here, don't worry" he told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Kate nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. She felt comfortable and safe being in her CO's presence- the man she had loved for so long.


	14. Chapter 14:Nav

Chapter 14: Nav

**Note: sorry I know that there isn't as much MK but don't worry because the next chapter will be all about them. Please enjoy and remember to review….xx**

Kate woke up with a start the following morning. She looked around her room and found that Mike wasn't there with her.

"Guess he went home" she thought, disappointed "didn't think he didn't to stick around".

Her body didn't feel so stiff and groggy anymore and she didn't have that major headache either. Suddenly a nurse came in and brought in a tray with Kate's breakfast. She smiled at Kate, who returned it politely, before digging into her fruit salad and toast.

She was about to finish the last piece of fruit, when Mike appeared at the door.

"Hey" he said softly "how do you feel?"

"Better" she croaked. When Kate heard what she had just said, her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "I can talk" she said softly, almost whispering. But she didn't care how she sounded; as long as she could actually talk- communicate.

Mike couldn't help but laugh at his XO and came over to sit in his chair next to her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Buffer stepped in with Nav following close behind him.

"Morning ma'am" Buffer said with a warm smile. He glanced over to his CO "sir" and nodded. He walked over to the other side of the bed and stood against the wall.

Nav, on the other hand, walked straight up to Kate and pecked her on either cheek and gave her a warm hug.

"How are you" she asked Kate with a concern look.

"I'm getting there" Kate replied giving Nav a smile. "So what are you guys doing here?" she asked the questions burning on both hers and Mike's lips.

"Well I got a call this morning from Nav" explained Buffer "she said she was coming in to visit you and she asked if I wanted to come along".

"Yeah" added Nav "I was so worried about you. The whole crew was, we got a few days shore leave to deal with it all".

"Yeah the captain told me" Kate replied, giving her CO a small smile.

An awkward silence filled the hospital room. All of a sudden, Mike spoke up, "Buffer! Want to go for a walk, leave the ladies to chat".

Buffer, who was looking for an opportunity to leave the tense situation, nodded gratefully.

"Great! I've got some errands to run anyway" he replied "I'll see you later………_X_".

Kate gave Mike a small, sad wave as he walked out the door and started chatting to Buffer. She turned back to Nav and gave her a polite smile.

"So…..how are you _really_ feeling?" Nav asked, a small cheeky smile playing on her lips.

Kate could see the expression on Nav's face and tried to play dumb. "I've told you- I'm fine".

"Don't give me that" laughed Nav "c'mon spill".

Kate suddenly felt like a teenager again, talking and gossiping excitedly to her girlfriends about her crush. Before she could stop herself, Kate exploded into a fit of giggles.

"How long have you known?" she asked Nav.

"Basically since the first day you stepped on board Hammersley" Nav replied, grinning. "But what's past is past, what's going on with you guys now? I know he been coming in here a lot, I've seen him".

"I know" Kate admitted, looking down at her hands. "I heard him talking to me while I was unconscious, you should have heard him, it was so sad, and he was so distraught and desperate".

"Yeah I saw" agreed Nav, nodding. "When we were onboard, the ship felt so empty without you. Everyone was feeling it, but I think it hit the CO the hardest".

Kate didn't say anything; she just stared down at her hands and played with her fingers.

"But how to you _feel_ about him?" Nav asked simply.

Kate looked up at her friend and sighed deeply. "I love him" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Nav saw Kate's tears and come over to her friend and put her arms around her.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok" Nav said softly.

"How?" Kate asked, wiping away the tears running down her cheek. "Even if he did love me back, we can't be together".

Nav pulled away from her friend and looked straight into Kate's eyes.

"Oh c'mon" she said she said with a smile "you and I both know that he loves you back, it's obvious".

Kate couldn't help but smile as well as this, because deep down she knew it was true as well".


	15. Chapter 15:Mike

Chapter 15: Mike

**All I can say is enjoy!**

Kate was lying in her hospital bed and staring up at the white ceiling, thinking about her conversation with Nav earlier. She knew that what Nav was saying was true, she loved Mike and she also knew that Mike loved her as well. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought.

"What are you so happy about?" she heard Mike say as he walked into the room.

Kate quickly wiped the smile from her face and turned to face Mike. "Nothing" she replied, shaking her head.

Mike laughed "right" he said sarcastically, sitting down in his chair, next to her side. "So how are you feeling?" he asked, seriously.

"Yeah better" she answered nodding her head "I don't feel so tired and sore anymore".

"Good"

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something….." Kate started, but before she could continue, Dr Ryan entered the room to check on Kate.

"Kate, we can talk later, I just remember I gotta run to the ship, I forgot my phone onboard. I'll come back later" Mike explained.

Kate nodded and said goodbye to Mike as he left.

……………………

Mike entered his cabin on board the Hammersley and was leaving when he ran into Nav in the corridor.

"Sir" she acknowledged with a quick nod. Mike returned the greeting quickly and continued down the corridor. "Oh sir" nav said, turning back to him "didn't you get a chance to talk to Kate? She said she had something important to tell you".

Mike shook his head and was instantly interested in this. "Why? What was it?" he asked.

Nav suddenly wished she hasn't said anything; obviously Kate hadn't had a chance to talk to Mike about her feelings.

"I'm sorry Sir; it's not my place…."

"Tell me Nav" Mike voices was a little louder, he wanted to know what was being kept from him, especially by Kate.

"You're going to have to ask X"

"Lieutenant Caetano!" Mike almost shouted.

"She loves you!" Nav blurted out, when she realised what she had said, she looking down at her hands and blushed.

"What?" Mike asked disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry Sir; you're going to have to talk to Kate about this" she choked out before running down the corridor, into her cabin.

Mike just stood in the middle of corridor in shock; he leant against the wall to support him. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He put the phone in his pocket and charged down the ships halls, heading straight for the hospital.

………………….

Kate was reading a book that the nurse had given her when Mike came charging into the room.

"Hey" she greeted him, putting the book down.

Mike didn't say anything; he just walked over to Kate and kissed her deeply.

At first Kate was shocked, but slowly she welcomed his kiss and returned it eagerly. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

Eventually they broke apart and Mike looked into Kate's eyes and smiled warmly.

"Wow" was all that Kate could manage.

Mike laughed and took Kate's hand, squeezing it gently. "Nav told me everything" he said.

"Great" Kate said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna kill her later" she whispered.

Again, Mike chuckled "no no, it's ok. The simple fact, Kate, is that I love you, and I know that you love me too. I've loved you ever since that course, since you came on board Hammersley". Mike sat down on the bed, next to Kate and kissed her again.

"I love you too" Kate whispered as they broke apart. "But we both know that we can't be together".

"Don't worry about all that; let's just enjoy what we have now, ok?" he said gently, leaning in for another kiss.

"Ok" Kate giggled in agreement, finally doing what she had wanted for so long, kissing the man she loved.


	16. Chapter 16:Kate

Chapter 16: Kate

**_three weeks later**_

Kate was sitting on her lounge at home, sipping a cup of coffee when she heard the doorbell. She grinned to herself as she jumped up and almost ran to the door. She swung the door open and came face to face with an equally happy Mike.

"Hey" she welcomed him happily.

"Hey yourself" he replied.

She walked back towards the lounge. Mike closed the door behind him and followed her. Kate was about to sit back down on the lounge when she felt Mike hand on her arm. He pulled her gently towards him and bought her mouth to his in a passionate embrace.

"I've missed you" he whispered to her as they broke off.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "You've only been at sea for four days Mike" she told him.

"I know" he replied, playing with a strand of her blonde hair. "But the Hammersley isn't the same without its XO. The doctor say when you can come back?"

"Next week" she replied "but I thought you wouldn't want me back"

Mike frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I come back, it means we can't be together" she answered leaning forward for another kiss.

"Yeah I know" Mike said sadly, looking down at his hands "but I miss having you on board, everyone does".

"Well I miss it too, it's better than being stuck home all day, I'm so bored!" she chuckled gently.

"Well it's for good reason. How are you feeling by the way?"

Kate groaned and rolled her eyes, sitting back, away from Mike.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wish everyone would stop asking me that! I had a call from Nikki last night; she was asking the same thing. I told you- I told _everyone_- I'm _fine_!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Ok ok, calm down Kate" Mike said gently. "Let's just enjoy what time we have left together".

Kate nodded and scooted next to Mike again. She put her head on his shoulder and Mike wrapped his arms around her.

They were sitting like this for a few minutes when Mike's phone rang, he sat up and pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Mike, there has been a mayday call, we need Hammersley to get out there and help" Commander Marshall told him.

"Yes sir".

Mike hung up the phone and looked at Kate who was just smiling knowingly.

"There's been a mayday, Hamersley's been tasked".

Kate just shook her head and put her hands up.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain, I'm in the Navy, remember? I know what it's like".

Mike just nodded and laughed as he walked over to Kate who was standing up. She put her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss.

"Just make sure you come back soon" she instructed him.

"Will do" he replied, giving her one last peck on the cheek before walking out the door.

………………….

**a week later**

Kate ran a hand over her Navy white's, smoothing them out as she walked down the wharf towards the Hammersley.

In front of the ramp, she saw her CO talking to Swain and Buffer. She tried not to catch his gaze, but failed.

When Mike saw Kate walked down the wharf towards the Hammersley, he was surprised. He had been talking to Swain and Buffer but seeing his XO coming had distracted him. Kate hadn't told him that she was coming back to the ship today. He managed to catch her gaze for a second before she quickly looked down to the ground.

Slowly she walked up to her CO and the boys.

"Sir" she said, saluting her Captain with a blank face.

"X" he said saluting her back and giving her a nod.

"Hey X, good to see you back!" Swain said, giving her a warm smile.

"Thank" Kate replied, returning the smile.

She continued down the ramp and onto the ship. She walked through the ship, getting welcomes and smiles. Finally she managed to get to her cabin. She firmly closed the door behind her and sat down on her rack, sighing deeply.

She got changed into her uniform and tied up her hair. She opened the door to make her way to the bridge and came face to face with her Captain, who didn't look too happy.

**Note: hope you enjoyed and please remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**Note: sorry its been a while since my last update, hope you enjoy and remember to review! **

"X" Mike said with a small frown. "We need to talk". He simply turned and started towards his cabin. Kate sighed deeply and started after him. Mike entered his cabin and sat down on his rack. "Close the door" he instructed her when she walked in.

"Yes Sir?" Kate asked, trying to play dumb.

"Why are you here Kate?" Mike asked her, still frowning.

"Because I am in the Navy and because I work on this ship" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Mike, however, was not amused.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back today?"

"I'm sorry _sir_; I got a call from my doctor this morning" Kate said, getting angry. "The latest tests came back and he said I was fit to return. I was killing myself sitting at home all day with nothing to do, so I thought I'd come back- I cleared it with Commander Marshall".

Mike was frustrated and exhaled deeply. He looked at Kate and nodded.

"Ok" he told her as he nodded "it just surprised me that's all, you could have called me and let me know".

"Yeah I could have" Kate said, smiling and taking a step towards him "but then I wouldn't have seen your shocked face as I walked up the wharf".

Mike laughed and stood up; only half a metre separated the pair.

"Well it will be good to have you back, _X_. The crew have really missed you".

"Yeah, it's great to be back, hope you're not too disappointed, you know, about our _relationship_".

Mike looked down at his hands "well, I'm a little down, but I'll live, it's still great to have you back".

Kate pasted a cheeky smile on her face and took hold of one of Mike's hands. She squeezed it gently and looked into his eyes. Mike was a little surprised to see Kate getting so intimate with him onboard. Before he knew it, Kate had reached up and whispered something into his ear.

"Hope you're not _too_ disappointed" she whispered. She leant back down and gave Mike one last smile, her eyes gleaming with mischief, before walking out of the cabin and closing the door behind her.

Mike was rooted to the spot. He didn't know what had just happened. His mouth was gaping open and he was frozen.

…………………..

Kate was grinning as she left the Captain's cabin and headed for the galley. She made herself a brew and leant against the bench, sipping and smiling as she remembered what had just happened. Even though she was back onboard, she still loved Mike and wanted a relationship with him.

"Damn the rules" she thought determinedly, taking another sip and smiling as she thought about her future.

At the same moment Bomber walked in and saw her XO smiling to herself.

"Happy to back onboard ma'am?" Bomber asked, assuming.

Kate quickly cleared her wide grin and gave Bomber a polite smile.

"Err….yeah; I'm really happy to be back, I've missed it" she said, glancing around the galley.

"Well we have all missed you, the Captain especially; it's great to have you back".

Kate couldn't help but grin again at the mention of Mike. So he _had_ missed her when he was out at sea while she was stuck at home, bored out of her mind.

"_XO to the bridge, at the rush" _came Nav's voice from the loudspeaker.

Kate took one last gulp of her brew and made her way quickly to the bridge. As she walked up the stairs to the bridge, she saw Nav turn and give her a welcoming smile. Mike, on the other hand, didn't even acknowledge her and continued to stare out to sea.

"Sir?" Kate asked him, trying to catch his attention.

Mike looked at Kate with a blank face.

"X, we have a suspicious boat on the EOD and we need a boarding party to go and check it out" Mike explained, avoiding eye contact with his XO.

"Yes sir" Kate replied nodding, frustrated at Mike's cold approach. "Are they a fishing boat?" she asked.

"No, the boat is too flashy for fishing, that why you have to go and see what's going on".

Kate nodded again and used the loudspeaker to make the announcement. She gave Mike one last look, which he seemed to ignore as he returned to stare out to sea, and walked off the bridge to get kitted up.

Nav could feel the tension in the air and made a mental note to ask Kate what was happening later.

…………..

Mike was trying to keep his XO out of his mind, but after what happened this morning, he couldn't help but think of her. He had tried to keep things professional just then but even he knew that what he had just done was ignore her.

Yes, he loved her, but they both knew a relationship onboard was out of the question. So what was Kate _thinking_ when she had 'flirted' with him like that? Yes, they had had a relationship while Kate was sick and on leave but on the ship?

Suddenly Mike knew what he had to do. He was going to get Kate aside and straighten everything out with her as soon as she got back from this boarding.

But before Mike could do anything else, he heard gunshots coming from the direction of the RHIB.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

The gunshots quickly brought Mike to reality as he looked out the window, wondering who had fired them.

"X-ray 82, who fired those shots, I repeat, who fired those shots" he demanded into the radio. There was a short silence, as Mike looked out to the RHIB with his binoculars. Suddenly Buffer's voice crackled through the radio.

"Boss, we came under heavy fire from the boat, both 2DADS and X have been hit"

Mike felt his world crashing down around him again as he was filled with worry and panic. Kate was injured- again.

"Boss, we are returning to the Hammersley now, Swain says that he will need the wardroom prepared, 2DADS was hit pretty hard. He is unconscious and the XO is drifting in and out- she was shot in the arm, but Swain doesn't think it went through. 2DADS was hit in the shoulder and he is bleeding heavily.

"Rodger Swain" Mike told Buffer quickly.

"Nav, go and get the Ward room ready for Swain and get all the drugs needed from the safe".

Nav nodded quickly and ran down the stairs from the bridge.

Mike, meanwhile, looked out through his binoculars and followed the RHIB as it made its way back to Hammersley. He could see Kate lying there with her eyes half open, the sleeve of her camo overalls, soaked in red blood. He also saw Swain holding 2DAD's head as Buffer used his shirt to keep pressure on 2DAD's shoulder.

Mike sat down in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Why did this keep happening? Why did Kate keep getting hurt? Suddenly he remembered that he was going to talk to Kate when she had come back from the boarding.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen now" he thought.

…………….

About ten minutes later, Nav returned from the ward room and sat down in her chair, rubbing her face with her hands.

"You ok Nav?" Mike asked her.

"Yes sir, just tired, it's been a long day".

"Yeah" he agreed "you can say that again, listen can you hold the fort here, I just want to go and check the situation with the X and 2DADS".

Nav nodded "yes sir".

"Great" he said "Navigator has the ship" and quickly made his way towards the ward room.

………..

Mike stuck his head and into the wardroom and called Swain outside for a SITREP.

"Well Sir, 2DADS was hit in the shoulder, he is still unconscious but we have stabilised him, the doctors at fleet medical said to leave the bullet in. He could bleed out if we try and remove it onboard".

Mike nodded gravely "and the X?"

"Sir, the bullet has only grazed her arm, but the cut was pretty deep. I've stitched and cleaned the wound, she is going to need to get checked over at hospital but she will be fine"

Mike breathed a quiet sigh of relief and nodded. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Ah, she is in the seniors mess, but she is still a little tired after the anaesthetic I gave her while I was stitching her up".

Mike again nodded and congratulated Swain on his great work, before heading off towards the mess.

………….

Mike knocked on the door and walked in to find Kate sitting, leaning against the wall, with her injured arm in a sling.

"Hey" she said looking up and giving him a weary smile.

"Hey yourself" he replied, returning her smile "how are you feeling?"

"Like a RHIB has just run over me" Kate replied giving a tired chuckle.

Mike laughed gently and looked into Kate's eyes.

"You have to stop doing this Kate" Mike told her.

Kate just raised an eyebrow and wondered what Mike was going on about.

"First you have a brain bleed and now you get shot" Mike explained "seriously, stop" he laughed.

Kate burst out laughing and nodded "ok ok, I promise".

Mike nodded "good…..I love you"

Kate's eyes widened. Did Mike just say what she thought?

"What?" she choked out in disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Kate, you know I love you. I was so scared when Buffer told her you had been hit, and it made me realise just how intense my feeling are for you".

Kate smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes. She nodded "I love you too Mike, I always have".

Mike just gave her a warm smile and sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her. Kate put her head on his chest and welcomed his warmth and familiar scent. She smiled as she felt his heart beat and his chest rise and fall. Mike rested his head on Kate's and closed his eyes.

They sat for a couple of minutes like this, enjoy the company of each other after they had finally taken their confusing relationship a step further.

"_Commanding officer to the bridge, at the rush" _Nav's voice broke the wonderful and peaceful silence that had surrounded Mike and Kate. Mike groaned as he broke away from Kate.

Kate couldn't help but laugh and nod. Mike stood and turned around, placing a kiss on Kate's forehead. "I'll be back soon, make sure you rest up".

"Will do….._sir"_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**Note: this is the second last chapter; I hope you have been enjoying the story. I have a little competition going with my friend on fanfiction; we are seeing who will be the first person to get 50 reviews! So please help me out and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Kate and Mike walked sadly and slowly behind 2DADS, who was lying, unconscious on the ambulance stretcher. The ambulance crewed loaded him into the back of the van, Kate was told to also climb in and sit opposite 2DADS.

"I'll come and see you later" Mike told her softly.

Kate nodded and gave her Captain a soft smile, before turning and stepping up into the back.

After the ambulance left, Mike turned and walked back onto the ship. He entered his cabin and lay down on the rack, thinking. He was so happy that he and Kate had admitted their feelings and that their relationship was stronger. But he didn't know what he was going to do. Both he and Kate knew that having a proper relationship onboard wasn't a good idea, Kate's recent health issues had shown that. But on the other hand, Mike didn't want to have to give up Kate just to stay on the Hammersley.

Mike was lying and thinking for a while when he decided to go and visit Kate and talk to her about what was troubling him, after all, they were _both_ in the relationship.

………….

Mike entered the hospital and made his way to the emergency department, where he ran into Swain.

"Swain? What are you doing here?"

"Oh sir, I just came in to check on 2DADS".

"And? How is he?"

"The doctor who I spoke to said that the bullet didn't get in too deep, so it should be easy to remove, he is up in surgery now".

"Ok, good, what about the X?" Mike asked, trying to show how desperate he was.

"Ah, I didn't ask about her, I was just looking for an update on 2DADS".

"Ok thanks Swain, see you back onboard" he said, saluting his coxswain.

As Swain left, Mike made his way to the nurses' station and asked about Kate.

"Ah, Lieutenant McGregor, yes, the doctor just checked her over and sent her home to rest, she was fine" the nurse told him.

Mike thanked the nurse and pulled out his phone, speed dialling Kate.

"Kate McGregor"

"Kate its Mike, I'm at the hospital and they told me you were sent home"

"Oh yeah, the doctor said I was fine, so he sent me home. I'm just a little tired and sore".

Mike was a little disappointed and thought that Kate was brushing him off.

"Oh…ok, well I'll leave you to it. I'll pop over tomorrow and see how you're going then. We have shore leave for a few days while some repairs are done to the Hammersley".

"No!" Kate exclaimed quickly. Mike was a little surprised at her sudden outburst. "Sorry, I mean, it's ok, you can come over now, and I've looking forward to seeing you".

Mike couldn't help but smile. "Ok, I'll see you soon" he told her, hanging up and heading out towards the car park.

…………………………………………

Mike pulled up outside Kate's small house and walked up to door. He paused before knocking on the door. Kate opened the door and gave Mike a big smile. He returned it and followed Kate inside.

"Listen Kate" Mike started "we need to talk".

Kate nodded in agreement and sat down on the lounge and beckoned for Mike to also take a seat.

"I've been thinking" Mike explained "how we are going to have a relationship onboard, there are many things going against us".

Kate nodded again "yeah I know but all that doesn't matter" she took one of Mike's hands in her own and gave it a squeeze. "We love each other right?" she asked.

Mike nodded quickly "of course".

"Ok, so that's all that matters, onboard we can both be professionals, but on shore, we can be together. Let's just give it a go, it can't hurt".

Mike took a minute to think about Kate's proposition. Finally he nodded in agreement "ok, let's try it out".

Kate just beamed and leant over to give Mike a deep and passionate kiss.

……………………..

**REVIEW****‼‼**


End file.
